


All That Matters

by Mahawna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahawna/pseuds/Mahawna
Summary: Ted had no idea just how his life would change when he opened the door that Christmas morning.





	All That Matters

Ted could never have know just how much his life would change when he answered the door that Christmas morning. When the doorbell had sounded during coffee and hot chocolate after breakfast, his family had exchanged the expected quizzical looks. Everyone they were expecting was accounted for, and their neighbors would never just drop by. Not to mention the raging snowstorm outside would have kept any sane person indoors, only venturing out in an emergency.

Being nearest to the door, Ted rose sluggishly from his chair, wondering if he could squeeze a nap in before lunch. All thoughts of returning to bed as he took in the person standing in their doorstep.

Her black curls fell madly around her face, the white of the snowflakes contrasting against the dark background. Her cheeks and nose were turning pink in the freezing air, as she looked up at him cautiously through her dark lashes. She had learned quickly how to dress to blend in with muggles and so wore an emerald peacoat, mittens and a knitted hat, though she seemed to have missed the lesson on proper footwear in the snow and was wearing ballet flats on her feet instead of boots.

Taking her in, Ted determined not to be the first to speak. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest as he learned against the doorframe. The silence was thick between them, and he was taking a small pleasure in watching her squirm. She had used this tactic on him enough times, he knew it would break her eventually. For a Slytherin, she didn’t have much patience, and broke quickly under his gaze.

“I did it.”

Her words were so quiet he almost missed them. Almost. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and drew her in close, embracing her. He could feel her shaking as she tried to hold on her sobs as her mittened hands grabbed fistfuls of the back of his shirt, clinging to him desperately. He held her close, giving her time to regain control.

She turned her face into the base of his neck, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent.

“I’m sure you can guess how well things went, but I did it. I told them I wouldn’t be married off like cattle, and that I was going to be with you. My aunt blasted me off the tree, calling me a filthy Muggle lover.”

Her words were muffled and punctuated with sniffles, but they were the most beautiful words he had ever heard. She had done it, left everything she had, been cast out from her family, all because she loved him

Ted pushed her back far enough to see her face. Using his thumb, he brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks and gave her a small smile.

“Andromeda Black, I may not have much, but I promise you this, you will always have everything I have to give, everything I am. I belong to you heart and soul, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my days making sure you know how much I love you. All that matters now is you and me.”

Tugging gently on her hand, he brought her back in for a sweet kiss, brushing his lips over hers, sealing his promise to her. Pulling back, he smiled down at her once again, watching her until she gave him a small nod, her lips pulling into a smile.

Stepping backward, he pulled her through the open door behind him. “Come on Andy, I’d like you to meet my family.”

This would by far be his favourite Christmas moment for the rest of his life. 


End file.
